Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars
Основные миссии Всего основных миссий 65. (58 сюжетных, 5 дополнительных в версии на PSP, и две загружаемых) Ву «Кенни» Ли * Yu Jian — Добраться до дома Кенни. * Pursuit Farce — Встретить Лин Шань и скрыться от копов. * Under the Gun — Отработать приемы рукопашного боя с Лин и разобраться с налетчиками, атакующими ресторан Кенни. * Payback — Отомстить за смерть Лин. * The Wheelman — Угнать три автомобиля для Чаня Цзяомина за 6 игровых часов. * Tricks of the Triad — Провернуть сделки с наркодилерами Лиамом и Дэнни. * Natural Burn Killer — Сжечь два магазина, не желающих платить за крышу. * Recruitment Drive — Защитить от бандитов несколько иммигрантов и принять их в ряды Триады. * Carpe Dime — Украсть фургон Испанских Лордов, чтобы проверить Ю-Цзянь. * Store Wars — Защитить магазин от Испанских Лордов. * Copter Carnage — Защитить товары Кенни от Испанских лордов и преследовать вертолёт до их склада. * Kenny Strikes Back — Украсть товары со склада Испанских Лордов. * Missed the Boat? — Вывезите лодку на наркотическую сделку и уйдите от береговой охраны до предъявления наркотиков обратно на берег. * Rat Race — Защитить Кенни, когда он отправляется предупредить Синя Цзяомина о предательстве Чжоу Мина и Чаня Цзяомина. Чань Цзяомин * Pimp His Ride — Испортить автомобиль соперника Чана. * Whack the Racers — Помочь Чану выиграть гонку, мешая его оппонентам. * Jackin' Chan — Спасти Чана от убийц. * Raw Deal — Защищать Чана от Испанских Лордов во время наркосделки. * Sa-boat-age — Погнаться за Чаном и защитить его от Испанских лордов. * Counterfeit Gangster — Уничтожить все из товаров Чана до того, как FIB восстановит их. * Slaying With Fire — Защитить Чана и его связи во время встречи. * Clear the Pier — Преследовать и убить Чаня Цзяомина. Чжоу Мин * Stealing the Show — Проникнуть в заднюю часть грузовика и бросить товар Чжоу. * Flatliner — Украсть скорую, содержащую старого друга Чжоу Ури из Международного аэропорта им. Фрэнсиса и привезти её обратно в дом Чжоу. * Bomb Disposal — Разоружить три фургона Синя, содержащих бомбы, предназначенные для уничтожения наркотиков в автомобилях Чжоу, а также прекратить их дальнейшие попытки в этом направлении. * Driven to Destruction — Привести Чжоу на его Bobcat'е к афро-американским торговцам наркотиками, чтобы он стрелял в них своим пулеметом, пока шкала резни не будет заполнена. * Cash and Burn — Сжечь весь товар корейцев на стройке и убить войска охранников. * Dragon Haul Z — Украсть грузовик с костюмом дракона и после того, как Чжоу ограбит банк, двигаться в костюме дракона без слишком больших подозрений и сбежать. * The Fandom Menace — Привести Чжоу, а затем и двое Триад, в разные места и обратно, убивая любого папарацци, который делает компрометирующие фотографии Чжоу. * So Near, Yet Sonar — Восстановить затонувшие товары с затонувшего судна Чжоу с помощью гидролокатора. * Hit from the Tong — Убить Чжоу Мина. Синь Цзяомин * Trail Blazer — Уничтожьте игорный дом, протаранив его протекающим Tanker'ом * The Offshore Offload — Спасти парней Синя от федералов, подобрать его бухгалтера и отвезти их в Сады Касл. * One Shot, One Kill — Застрелить информатора FIB против Чаня Цзаомина и избавиться от уровня розыска. * By Myriads of Swords — Убить двух лидеров Midtown Gangsters, неверных Синю, и забрать их идентификаторы. * A Shadow Of Doubt — Преследовать двух корейцев до их убежища. * Friend or Foe? — Отправиться в убежище корейцев и получить файлы FIB. * Arms Out of Harm's Way — Убить торговца оружием из Гангстеров Мидтауна. * The Wages of Hsin — Уничтожить убежище корейцев взрывчаткой. * A Rude Awakening — Преследовать и убить Руди Д'Аванцо. Уэйд Хестон * The Tow Job — Украсть машину корейца, получить внимание полиции и припарковать её на территории полицейского участка в Бохане. * The Tail Bagging the Dogs — Убить корейца и всех его подбоссов. * Weapons of Mass Distraction — Отвлечь IAD, пока Хестон внесёт ошибку в их базу данных. * Street of Rage — Спасти Хестона от ассасинов Вонсу. * Operation Northwood — Преследовать торговца наркотиками до его склада, а затем уничтожить его с помощью снаряжённого вашей бомбой автомобиля. * Torpedo Run — Уничтожить Zhouboat Чжоу Минга, затем убить его людей. * Scrambled — Уничтожить 3 шифровальщика. * Evidence Dash — Уничтожить улики в Admiral'е Уэйда. * Wi-Find — Взломать файлы FIB для идентификации крысы из Триад. * Salt in the Wound — Преследовать и убить Ву «Кенни» Ли. Лестор Лерок * Double Trouble — Убить несколько гангстеров из The Lost MC и использовать Monoglobe, чтобы уничтожить здание с членами The Lost. * Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! — Продать все наркотики АС до того, как это сделают соперники. * Convoy Conflict — Защитите поставки наркотиков Лестера, когда он доставляет их Мередит. * See No Evil — Защитите Лестера и Мередит от Ангелов смерти, когда он везёт её в её дом, не пугая ее. Руди Д'Аванцо * Grave Situation — Защитить Д'Аванцо от людей Джимми Капра. * Steal the Wheels — Украсть машину Джимми Капра. * The World's a Stooge — Убить всех крыс-федералов. * Oversights — Убить людей Джимми Капры. Только на PlayStation Portable Чань Цзяомин * Parking Pickle — Найти фургон Мелани в грузовых контейнерах и сбежать с фургоном. Мелани Маллард * Dock'u'mental — Дать Мелани заснять наркосделку и защитить её и дельцов от Ярди. * Factory Fun — Помочь Мелани заснять нелегальную торговлю наркотиками, затем убить главу Ярди и его помощников. * Half Cut — Бросить наркотики дилерам в переулках и по пути уйти от них и соперничающих банд. Чань Цзяомин * Sources — Убить оператора и похитить Мелани для того, чтобы Чан убил её. Загружаемые через Rockstar Games Social Club Син Шань * Deadly Xin — Получить 3-х звёздочный уровень розыска, используя Rhino, чтобы отвлечь копов от Сина. * Xin of the Father — Избавиться от уровня розыска для раненого Сина и приехать к пункту назначения. Побочные миссии * Буйства * Riding Shotgun * Noodle Run * HoboTron * Медик * Полицейский * Стрельба в подпольных клубах Либерти-Сити * Пожарный * Миссии таксиста en:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pl:Misje w GTA Chinatown Wars pt:Missões do GTA Chinatown Wars Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Chinatown Wars Категория:Списки